Midnight Snack
by sincerelysnuffles
Summary: If you're starving, there's nothing you can do but satisfy your hunger. Breaking a few rules wouldn't be so bad, now would it? Especially if you've waited for that...snack for so long.                                       -Lemon!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I own the characters of the books.**

* * *

><p>''Someone's hungry, I see'' His smooth voice came from the other side of the room. She jumped, letting a chocolate frog fall on the floor. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to glare at him.<p>

''It just had to be you'' She shook her head, turning around and searching around the large kitchen for something to satisfy her hunger. ''What are you doing here, anyway?'' She turned to look at him.

''Isn't it obvious?'' He said a little too serious for the usual George. She looked at him intently. Her breath caught on her throat once he whispered while looking at her pointedly- ''I'm _starving_'' Surely, there was nothing odd about being hungry, she knew that. But the way he looked at her, the way he said it. If her life depended on it, she could've sworn he didn't mean food. But she chose to ignore this and nervously turn to look for something to eat.

''You fancy some, er-'' She gulped and quickly took out from what she managed to see was probably a fridge, ''Shepherd's Pie?''

''I was thinking of...something else'' He said slowly as he walked around the counters that separated them.

''Oh, then I think you'd love some...uh, Yorkshire pudding?'' A nervous smile spread on her lips, looking towards a plate full of pudding in front of her. He walked closer to her, his tall figure towering over hers. She was almost as tall as he was, but still his height was slightly larger and with the intimidating look he had on now, he made her feel tinier. She suddenly looked up and accidentally let a fork fall to the floor when she saw how close he was to her, and almost immediately she turned around and started walking around the kitchen. ''Perhaps you want something sweeter, yes. You and your brother love candy. I think there's some ice-cream somewhere, I'm sure I saw half of a treacle tart somewhere. Maybe they left some Trifle...Oh I'd love it if I found some- Merlin!''

He cut off her babbling as he pressed her against a wall, his body hard against her. She looked up at him almost horrified, nervous, but surprised the most. Yet, she did not move, but stared up at him. He leaned forwards to her, lingering his lips against hers. She couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, until she felt his tongue run softly against her lower lip. She repressed a shudder, finding it hard to keep breathing. Her legs felt like jelly, her heart beating like drums being hammered, and her lips trembling slightly.

''What was it that you'd love to find?'' He whispered seductively, his hot breath crashing against her lips, making it hard for her to think straight. She swallowed hard and looked up to meet his eyes. On any other day, George Weasley's eyes would be seen as green, but tonight Katie sworn they were darker, _lustful_. And only the thought of her being the reason behind it made her want to jump on him in a heartbeat.

''I...uh...er-'' She mentally slapped herself, ''Eggnog''

''Do you fancy some right _now_? Or could it wait?'' Katie couldn't begin to start pointing out how many wrong things were happening at that moment. The fact that she was out past curfew was already breaking one rule, being at the kitchen was another, but standing so close to George was the one that she never thought she's break.

''I thought you fancied Angelina'' She breathed, looking intently into his eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he brushed his thumb gently against her lips.

''I thought you fancied _me_'' He whispered.

''I...how did you-''

''How I know isn't important. Now...if you didn't fancy me, you would've hit me and ran away the second I stood this close to you'' He ran his thumb against her jaw-line and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, ''But you didn't'' Katie didn't know what embarrassed her more. The thought of George knowing she liked him more than she should, or that what he had just said was entirely true. She hadn't left. She could've, but she didn't. Her common sense yelled, kicked, and cursed her for staying. But she couldn't bring herself to move, to leave. Because she had thought of this moment too many times in her head to let it be ruined, not even if she had a thousand reasons not to stay, she still would. She still did. This was _her_ moment with _him_. And there was no way in hell she was not going to make the best of it.

Next thing she knew, she took his face in her hands and slammed her lips against his. For some odd reason he was not surprised, as if he was expecting this sort of reaction. But she did not think about it twice. Instead, she pulled him closer to her, needing to feel every single part of him against her. Her hands went up to his hair. Oh, the almighty hair she loved. It was softer than she had ever expected it to be, softer than she had ever dreamt of it being. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his warm tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned softly against him, pushing his head to her even more, almost wishing to break her lips against his. If she did, she wouldn't care. The never-ending lust that filled her was too strong for her to care at all. He moved his hand up her shirt, softly moving his thumb over her breast through the lace of her bra. Another moan escaped her lips, and to her surprise, she felt his bulge press hard against her inner thigh. If the thought of kissing George had ever seemed impossible to her, she had never even _dreamt_ of having this reaction on him. But she was not letting this opportunity slip.

Like hell she was.

She smirked into the kiss and he frowned. She took the opportunity and grinded her hips hard, almost violently against him. A loud groan escaped his lips and she smile victoriously. His lips moved to her ear and nibbled her ear-lobe. She opened her mouth, but held back the moan. Instead, she let out a shaky breath.

''Playing dirty, are we?'' He whispered roughly. She had to hold onto his broad shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

''Have we ever not?'' She whispered back, trying not to sound as weak as she actually felt from his breath caressing her neck. He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her neck, that lead to a long trail. He unbuttoned her shirt, and she let him take it off and throw it somewhere around the room. She thanked Merlin for her tendency of using comfortable and laced underwear and bras. She heard him groan at the sight and smirked again. His hands skilfully unclasped her bra and gently slid it down her arms. Her head was slammed against the wall once he took one of her breast into his mouth.

''_Fuck_'' She breathed, closing her eyes. She tangled her fingers between his head, pressing him against her as she tried to find a way of breathing properly. He moved his hand slowly down her stomach, past her hip, and held her thigh against his waist. She wrapped her leg around him and pulled him even closer to her. He ripped off her skirt, making her gasp at the sudden impact, and threw it somewhere around the room. He stared intently at her as he took off her underwear slowly, leaving her bare in front of him.

''It's not fair'' She shook her head disapprovingly looking at his still covered body.

''You said it yourself, we _never_ play fair'' He said before his mouth hovered over hers and his finger slammed into her, making her moan into his mouth. He started kissing her neck again, and she felt she was about to explode when he thrust a second finger inside of her. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and breathed against the crook of his neck. She felt him shudder slightly and smirked at that. Her lips moved agonizingly slow against his neck. It was a war. And they were both trying hard to win. He thrusted a third finger and she sucked and bit gently his neck, making his moans join hers as he thrusted his fingers harder against her. She groaned and pushed him away from her. He looked up at her in surprise, but before he could complain she slammed him against the floor and sat on him. With all the strength she had left, she ripped his shirt apart and threw it to the darkness that filled the room. But before she managed to pull down his pants, he flipped them over and looked down at her, not long enough before she kissed him hard. He ended the job she had started by taking off his pants and let himself rest against her, but not quite completely, he did not wish to suffocate her. Still, she pulled him hard against her as they kissed violently.

Both of them, with shaking hands, took off his underwear and prepared themselves for what was coming. Knowing herself so well, Katie pressed her lips even harder against his, not wanting to wake everyone in the castle. He thrusted himself inside her and felt her shudder violently under him, her moans and his groans coming together in their kiss. Katie fell as though she was floating. If it had seemed impossible for her to ever kiss George, just thinking about being so intimate with him seemed even hilarious. He moved slowly against her, kissing her now ever so softly. But she did not want tenderness. She pulled away from the kiss and grinded her hips against his, moving in sync along with his thrust. This encouraged him even more and made him start moving faster, harder, and rougher. Just how she wanted. He kissed her neck, enjoying the sweet sound escaping her lips every time he moved inside of her.

She knew she would have scratches and cuts on her back afterwards, but this did not stop Katie. She found breathing almost impossible, her legs shook and she could barely feel them, her chest rose up and down unevenly as she gasped for air, her nails dung deep into his arms and back, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. And before she knew it, her mind went blank. No thought came through her head. Her whole body focusing on the mind-blowing feeling running through her. A loud moan filled the room and she felt George start tensing on top of her. After a moment of frantic thrusting, she felt something warm fill her insides. A smile spread across her lips when she heard him grunt against the crook of her neck. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and just rolled next to her, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Katie stared at the ceiling foolishly.

It felt as if she was dreaming. What had happened less than a minute ago was something she convinced herself was just her imagination playing with her. George Weasley would have never done anything like that to her. _With her_.

She closed her eyes, finally breathing properly, and prepared herself for what would come next. He was not going to be there. She might have just passed out or zoned off and imagined all of it. It had all been product of her imagination and impossible wishes. She kept repeating it to herself. _This didn't happen. It's impossible._ Katie slowly opened her eyes and found herself still facing the dark ceiling. Her heart started beating fast. _It happened, get over yourself_, she thought. Her lips twitched at the thought, but she still couldn't bring herself to look to her side and prove to herself if it had happened or not. And she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there. But still she did. She closed her eyes and slowly turned her head and then opened her eyes.

''You're here'' She breathed at the sight of him, staring at her intently.

''Of course I am'' He chuckled softly, ''What, you thought you made love to an elf?''

''Elf...'' She whispered and her eyes widened. She sprang to her feet and found her bra and underwear along with his. She threw his to him and put hers on quickly. She threw him his shirt and found her shirt as she buttoned them up frantically.

''What's up with you?'' George raised an eyebrow at her as he finished putting up his pants.

''I can't find my... '' She froze at the other end of the room, looking down in front of her. George walked towards her frowning.

''Find your what?'' He looked at her and then looked down in front of her and he felt himself freeze too. A little house-elf was standing in front of them, looking down apologetically at its hands. The elf held a piece of dark cloth in her hands and slowly looked up at them.

''Rosey was thrown a broken skirt, Rosey can fix it if you'd like, miss'' It was needless to say that all three of them were the definition of _furious blushing_ itself.


End file.
